


Baby Mine

by AHappyPup



Series: Extended Family [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, elsa and honey are tired parents, they've had a long day, this child will not heckin sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: They cannot get their daughter to sleep for anything.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Extended Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570981
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for a continuation of the world from my previous fic Gone Home. I'm not big on writing kidfic, but I will write these tired loving lesbians as they try to get their baby to sleep. There may be more one-shots in the future. We'll just have to see.

_ Anna, _

_ How have you done this four times over? I can’t get her to sleep. We’ve been singing. We’ve walked to the edge of the forest and back. We can’t even nurse her to sleep without waking the wet nurse. She hasn’t stopped crying. What more can we do? _

_ Elsa _

“Thank you, Gale,” Elsa said as the spirit took her note away. She looked tiredly at her wife, who was rocking their small child. Laila had sobbed endlessly today. She had been fed, burped, changed, walked. Nothing seemed to be working. They knew babies cried. That was just a part of the deal. They were even getting used to Laila’s hour-long cries at night. But this had been all day today, with little reprieve.

Honeymaren rocked back and forth, hopeful of lulling the little girl to sleep. Tears were starting to form in her own eyes as Laila continued to wail. “I know, baby girl. I know,” she mumbled in an attempt at soothing. “If you sleep, you’ll feel a lot better.”

Elsa sighed and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren. “Still no luck?” 

Honeymaren shook her head. “Not yet,” her voice tired and worn. “Did you send your letter to Anna?”

“Gale just took it.” Elsa sat down beside her wife on their cot and wiped a tear away with her thumb. “Let me take her for a bit, love. You’re exhausted,” she said, holding out her arm.

“You are too though,” Honeymaren said, tears still prickling from her eyes. 

“That’s okay.” Elsa kissed her wife’s forehead. “Let me do this, please.” Sighing, Honeymaren handed Laila to her wife, hopeful that she would have more luck. “Come here.” Elsa snuggled close to Honeymaren, Laila lying on her side. 

“There were go. I’ve got both of my girls now,” Elsa smiled looking down on them. Honeymaren’s eyes started to droop shut. She didn’t mind in the slightest. She needed the sleep more than Elsa. Holding tight to them both, Elsa began to hum her mother’s lullaby again. It wasn’t much, but it was worth another shot.

As she sang, Laila’s cries started to soften into whimpers. “You just wanted both of your mamas didn’t you, ladybug?” Elsa teased, her own body relaxing. Laila whimpered again, nudging her head into her mama’s chest. Her eyes began to shut as she squirmed into a comfortable position. It made Elsa laugh.

“You’ll always have us, baby girl. No matter what. I promise.” 


End file.
